


My Dearest Friend

by D (Crazyrat909)



Series: Doki Doki AU (Alternate Universe) [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caretaking, Diary/Journal, Fate & Destiny, Friendzone, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrat909/pseuds/D
Summary: "OK, let me give some context to all of this. My name is Kaito Suzuki, I’m 18 years old, I go to Miyagi high school, and last night my best friend tried to kill herself…"After waking up in the middle of the night, Kaito decides to check on his childhood friend Sayori. Unbeknownst to him, his actions will challenge destiny itself, changing the fates of himself, and those around him.





	My Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry this took so long to put out, as well as the fact that it's much shorter than my other two stories. It's been a very stressful work week, and I simply haven't had the energy to continue working on the series for you all. I will continue to put out more fanfics for once winter break rolls around, when I have more free time to brainstorm and come up with new ideas. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -D

My Dearest Friend

 

_Entry I_

_Time: 9:46 AM_

_Date: May 15 th, 2017_

_Mood: Unsure_

    

   Destiny.

  …

Before yesterday, I never would have thought destiny was like, an actual thing. Like, I always thought that destiny was something people made up when their lives sucked to convince themselves that they’re about to hit their lucky break or somethin’, kinda like blind faith you know? But honestly, I really don’t know anymore…

I’m still not totally sure any of this is actually happening. I feel like any minute now I’m just gonna wake up in my bed and everything will be back to normal. I’m praying to God that this is all a dream… I don’t wanna believe that she would actually do this. I don’t…

OK, let me give some context to all of this. My name is Kaito Suzuki, I’m 18 years old, I go to Miyagi high school, and last night my best friend tried to kill herself…

    …

I don’t remember the exact time, but it was somewhere around 11ish. I woke up after hearing this loud ass sound from the corner of my room. Apparently, the book my friend Yuri gave me that afternoon was too heavy to keep on that shelf I plopped it onto and it cracked in half. Needless to say, it woke my parents up, who much like myself, nearly pissed their pants, thanks for that Yuri…

But, after I told my parents that everything was ok and got back into bed, I noticed that my friend Sayori (the friend I talked about in the beginning) still had the lights on in her room. Usually she’d asleep by now, and if not then she was either watching TV or doing something downstairs, but tonight, I couldn’t see her at all. I’m still not sure why, but right then, I got this odd feeling in my gut that something just felt…off.

I decided to shoot her a text, just a quick little “Hey, why are you up so late?”. Just something quick, to let me know that she was ok, so I could go back to bed. Generally, she’s super quick when it comes to responding to texts, even when it’s late at night…but even after waiting for five minutes straight, I got nothing.

I texted her a few more times, Hell I even decided to try calling her, and she still wasn’t responding. Part of me just wanted to go back to sleep, figuring that the idiot just fell asleep downstairs and left her phone on her bed. And yet… that nagging feeling just wouldn’t leave me alone, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

Well, it got so bad that I decided to get some clothes on and sneak over to her house, just to make sure that she was ok. I remember her telling me that her parents left town that morning, and she was alone in-

Wow… looking back, this whole situation sounds REALLY creepy. Like, if we weren’t already friends, I would be in prison, for sure…

Anyways, when I got to her house, I tested the knob to see if it was locked, (it wasn’t of course, as if Sayori would remember to lock the front door at night) then made my way inside. The silence was deafening, and everything about this whole situation felt, so wrong for some reason, yet the entire time I was…almost, numb. I had no idea where this feeling was coming from, but for some reason I felt that if I could just see Sayori, if I could see her goofy smile and bright blue eyes, then it would go away.

I slowly made my way up the stairs until, out of nowhere I heard a noise. It sounded like something heavy hitting the floor, followed by the sound of wood creaking, kinda like what you’d hear in a really old house. I still have no idea how I couldn’t piece together what was happening at this point. Maybe it was just my nerves, maybe I didn’t want to believe what was happening, or maybe I was the real idiot all along and just had no idea, but that sound… oh God I can still remember it exactly.

I kept making my way up the stairs till I got to her room. Before I could even knock on her door the creaking sound only got louder, followed by what sounded like a mixture of gargling and desperate choking. I shouted her name outside her door, hoping with all my heart that this was all some kind of crazing misunderstanding. Like I’d walk in on her doing some dumb shit and we’d have a good laugh like we always did…

But…fuck me.

I opened the door…and there she was.

Hanging from the fucking ceiling.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, I still don’t believe it. I knew she was depressed, she even told me that afternoon, but I had no idea it was this bad. Why wasn’t she getting help? Why…what the fuck?

All I could do was just stare at her, while I desperately tried to grasp if any of this was actually happening. I couldn’t feel a single thing while my best friend was slowly dying before my eyes. I couldn’t even shed a tear or scream out in terror. It was like I wasn’t even a part of my own body anymore. I couldn’t feel anything, it was like I was in some kind of fucked up dream, and I was about to wake up any second…. Until we locked eyes. It was only then it finally hit me.

This is real…

This is happening right now…

STOP STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING!

All I remember after that was getting her out of the noose and getting her onto her bed, where she cried into my shoulder for what felt like hours. The details are really hazy, but it... just feels like none of it was meant to happen.

I don’t know how to explain it I really don’t, like this isn’t just me being delusional or whatever, none of this seems real to me. I know I should feel upset, or scared, but I just don’t, I don’t understand why I… WHAT THE FUCK, MY FRIEND ALMOST DIED IN FRONT OF ME, WHY DON’T I FEEL ANYTHING? THIS IS SO FUCKED UP WHY CAN’T I FEEL ANYTHING?

  …

This is gonna sound crazy, but it feels like this whole thing… was meant to happen, but just…not at that time. Does that make sense? While I was writing this, I happened to remember something super weird that occured once I left Sayori’s house. Once her parents got home, I started to make my way back to my house. When I got to the door, I closed my eyes for a few seconds out of sheer exhaustion from staying up with Sayori all night, but when I opened them again I was at Miyagi! I’m not kidding, I remember standing in the hallway of my school, the one right next to the classroom where we meet for the Literature Club. There were no other students or anything, everything was eerily quiet, and all the lights were off, even though I could see the switch in the on position, as if the light from the bulbs hasn’t loaded or something, like this was all a simulation or some shit. Then out of NOWHERE, all I could see were these flashing lights. Nothing but these fast, repeating yellow, green, and blue lights, over and over again. It only lasted for a split second, but I can remember it so vividly. And after that I was just... in my room!

I know this all sounds like I just a bad dream, but I swear to God it wasn’t! I mean, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t… I called Sayori’s parents once I woke up and they told me that she’s in the hospital right now, so this HAD to have happened…right?

I know this isn’t gonna make sense to anyone and I probably sound FUCKING insane right now, but I needed to get this down on paper, if for nothing else than to look back on a super trippy dream. That’s what I meant when I started talking about destiny, like I seriously think I fucked something up by going over to see Sayori. Like, maybe I wasn’t meant to go see her, maybe I was just supposed to go to school the next day like normal, but I didn’t follow the “rules” and now everything’s different, I really don’t know.

…

I might update this later, but for right now I really need to figure out what’s going on with Sayori. I don’t care if this isn’t what destiny had in store for me, I’m not gonna let this happen to my best friend ever again. I can’t waste time worrying about this when I was almost left all alone in the world, just because I wasn’t there for her when she needed me the most…

To me, this isn’t about destiny…

To me this is a second chance…

Sayori…I won’t let you down this time.

I swear I’ll make things right…

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! As a reminder, I haven't forgotten about this series, I've just been a little slow to update it as of lately. I plan to take this series to completion, so stay tuned if you enjoyed what you've read so far. Love you all, have a good one!
> 
> -D


End file.
